


Часть природы

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зверь был частью природы, такой же, как небо или земля. И иногда природа жестока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часть природы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225513) by [sunshinestealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer). 



Зверь — существо, порожденное необходимостью.

Падальщики вызывают у людей отвращение, но только они очищают мир, делая его немного менее неприятным.

Зверь был могущественнее и древнее, чем лес. Тонкие саженцы Неизведанного превратились в могучие дубы и высокие сосны, кусты и трава поднялись из земли по его приказу, когда он развернул свой плащ над этим маленьким королевством.

В прошлом ему поклонялись. Предки людей, ныне называющих себя цивилизованными, знали, что нужно прислушиваться к духам, правящим их землей. Подобные Зверю делали землю плодородной, дарили богатый урожай, и в благодарность за это люди устраивали в их честь праздники, приносили им дары, иногда — даже жертвы, если бог или дух, которому они служили, был кровожаден.

Красота природы пробуждала в людях священный трепет. Там, где есть вера, всегда находится место для бога — природа не терпит пустоты. И если свободна менее приятная роль, находится способ ее заполнить.

Люди — творческие существа. Темные леса в разных краях земли всегда были населены страшными духами и божествами. В одних легендах говорилось, что они забирают заблудившихся детей, в других — о том, что божества и духи покарают любого, кто попытается нанести лесу вред. Зверь был всего лишь одним из множества придуманных людьми чудовищ, скрывающихся в тени деревьев, кроны которых смыкаются, превращая лес в лабиринт, в котором можно часами блуждать, все глубже погружаясь в отчаянье.

Зверь был необходим лесу. А Зверю было необходимо заключать сделки и скрывать правду от тех, кому не повезло сбиться с пути.

Лесник заблудился одной темной осенней ночью. Он много часов блуждал среди деревьев, отходя все дальше от своего дома, все сильнее пугаясь и сбиваясь с толка. Зверь прятался среди теней, ожидая, пока человек, окончательно сбившись с толка, измученный голодом и жаждой, упадет у корней одного из деревьев.

Зверь знал, где именно он находился и какой путь выведет его к дому. Это нетрудно для того, кто сам — сущность леса.

Лесник не знал, что он всего в нескольких милях от дома, где его терпеливо ждала дочь.

Люди в Неизведанном не напрасно вешали маленькие талисманы над дверями своих домов и сжимали их в руках всякий раз, когда вынуждены были отправиться в лес за дровами или едой. Люди не напрасно говорили всем новоприбывшим, что они должны остерегаться Зверя.

Лесник думал, что это всего лишь старые сказки. Он бывал в таверне несколько раз и ее хозяин предупреждал о Звере так, как будто действительно встречался с ним, но Лесник, даже зная древние мифы о древних богах и духах, не верил в существование создания, способного превратить человека в дерево.

Но теперь он оказался лицом к лицу со Зверем, желтые глаза горели прямо напротив него — и все слова замерли в горле у Лесника.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Зверь почти учтиво. — Кажется, в ближайшее время ты не вернешься домой.

Лесник знал, что подобные существа всегда предлагают нечестные сделки тем, кто потерял веру и едва мог поверить в то, что сам пришел в ловушку Зверя.

Точно прочитав его мысли, зверь показался. Он по-прежнему прятался в тени, но теперь стал заметен: неясная фигура с длинными ногами смутно напоминала человеческую, он был одет в тяжелый плащ, а голову его венчали ветви.

— Ты — одаренный человек, — продолжил Зверь, и сбитый с толку Лесник не нашелся, что ему ответить. — Хотя вы с дочерью прибыли сюда с пустыми руками, ты смог построить дом.

Круглые глаза Зверя чуть сузились.

— Но для этого ты взял много всего у меня. И поэтому я решил взять кое-что у тебя.

Темная деревянная рука протянулась из темноты и Лесник побледнел, увидев в ней брошь своей дочери. Это было единственное украшение, которое она носила, подарок ее покойной матери.

— Я давно знал, что это должно случиться сейчас. Твоя дочь ушла. Думаю, вы оба провели достаточно времени в Неизведанном, чтобы ваши души оказались связаны, верно?

Лесник взял брошь, сжал ее в ладони, не чувствуя, что булавка проколола кожу.

Разве он не должен был защищать свою семью?

Его жена умерла от болезни, становившейся хуже и хуже с каждым годом. Покинув дом, Лесник с дочерью два года странствовали по северным лесам с мулом и повозкой, ища место, которое смогут назвать домом, и остановились здесь, в Неизведанном — но болезнь пришла с ними вместе.

Ошеломленный внезапно нахлынувшим горем, Лесник не смог произнести ни слова.

Он оказался в плену Зверя.

Превосходно.

Тот чувствовал, как в последние десятилетия его сила слабела — все меньше людей оставалось в его части леса, все меньше из них воздавали ему честь.

Он взмахнул плащом, и листья зашелестели.

Лесник не отрываясь смотрел Зверю в глаза.

Длинные пальцы вытащили из-под плаща шарик света, такой маленький, что он мог поместиться в ладони.

— Знаешь, что это такое, Лесник?

Тот покачал головой.

— Ты не узнаешь ее? Совсем не узнаешь?

Тонкие пальцы Зверя скользнули вокруг шара, и тот плавно развернулся в руке.

Глаза Лесника распахнулись от удивления. Он вдруг услышал смех своей дочери — но далекий и точно искаженный. Это было старое воспоминание: он и его жена в новом доме, они отмечали свою годовщину, его дочери было всего четыре года, она смеялась и танцевала во всех комнатах дома, радуясь тому, какие они теплые и просторные.

Зверь извлек из шарика света еще одно воспоминание, и у Лесника перехватило дыхание, когда он услышал, как его дочь (сейчас ей было пятнадцать) впервые предложила оставить этот дом.

— Ее мать рано ушла из этого мира, верно? — спросил Зверь. — Почему же с дочерью должно быть иначе?

— Остановись, — Лесоруб почувствовал, что по лицу его текут слезы, — пожалуйста, остановись.

— Твоей дочери больше нет, — сказал Зверь мягким тоном. — Рано или поздно смерть приходит ко всем.

Лесник молча сжимал руками фонарь, опираясь о дерево, чтобы сохранить равновесие. 

Фонарь, который он нашел у подножия старого кривого дерева, сгнившего изнутри, возле своего дома.

Зверь прищурился. Так вот где он был все это время.

Ему пришла в голову идея.

— Дух твоей дочери здесь, Лесник, — сказал он. — После смерти дух не может быть возвращен в тело, но может быть привязан к неодушевленному предмету. 

Лесник вздрогнул, стиснув рукой свой топор: 

— Ты не посмеешь это сделать, монстр!

— Сделать что?

— Пленить ее дух. Пусть она уйдет на небеса. Я приказываю.

— Ни один смертный не может приказывать мне, — с упреком в голосе произнес Зверь. — Я предлагаю тебе сделку.

Лесник замер, пытаясь представить себе последствия подобной сделки. Зверь выглядел как существо, способное менять лес силой своих желаний.

— Я не отступлюсь от своего бога.

— А что, если твой бог уже отступился от тебя? — спросил Зверь, склоняясь ближе. — Что тогда?

Сердце Лесника остановилось.

Зверь не собирался тратить время на философские речи. Он знал, что Лесник уже на грани отчаянья, и ему нужен лишь еще один небольшой толчок. 

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня, — огрызнулся Лесник. — Дьяволы, вроде тебя, всегда так делают.

Зверь не ответил. 

Он стоял молча, неподвижно, ветер чуть трепал полы его плаща.

— Я предлагаю тебе помощь, — сказал Зверь после долгой паузы.

Длинные пальцы продолжали гладить шар света в его руках, и тишина леса наполнялась нежным смехом, журчанием ручья, протекавшим рядом со старым домом, отзвуками счастливой болтовни, заполнявшей летние дни, казавшиеся бесконечными. 

Зверь убрал шар, и звуки исчезли. Такие иллюзии требовали больших усилий. 

— Мы можем прийти к соглашению, — сказал Зверь, быстро скользнув сквозь тень и, приблизившись еще сильнее, опустил руки на плечи Лесника. — Ты будешь служить мне. Ты уже заметил масло, текущее из некоторых деревьев в лесу, верно? Ты много их срубил, чтобы построить дом, который спасет от холода твои старые кости.

Он вспомнил масло, сочившееся из деревьев. Однажды он попробовал собрать немного в бутылку, из чистого любопытства — и выяснил, что этим маслом удобно заправлять фонарь. Оно горел долго, и, значит, Лесник мог подолгу работать даже в самые темные зимние месяцы, отдаляясь от дома все сильнее. Как в ту ночь, когда он ушел слишком далеко и заблудился. 

Пламя фонаря погасло на второй день. Лесник проклинал себя за то, что не взял с собой еще масла, и пытался собрать немного из сломанных веток. 

Зверь не появлялся до тех пор, пока фонарь горел. 

В древние времена этот фонарь был факелом, который нес один из всадников, мчавшихся сквозь лес, разгоняя ночную темноту. 

С течением времени артефакт изменился и ускользнул из рук Зверя. 

Лишенный его, Зверь чувствовал, как слабеет и он сам, и лес. Деревья и кустарники засыхали, умирали, а новых вырастало все меньше, и некоторые животные не просыпались от зимней спячки. Зверь не знал точно, но считал, что его собственная сущность связана с пламенем, не важно, горит оно на вершине факела или в фонаре.

Природа подарила лесу эделвудские деревья, в которых собиралось масло, необходимое для поддержания огня. 

Не желая исчезнуть, как исчезли многие другие боги, Зверь искал смертного, который мог стать хранителем факела или фонаря, постепенно сам слабея. Он все еще был достаточно силен, достаточно много людей еще верили в него и готовы были приносить жертвы. 

И он смог дождаться момента, когда огонь снова загорится, а к нему самому и лесу вернется прежняя сила.

Похожие на ветви, пальцы Зверя сжались на плечах Лесника. 

Зверь достаточно долго наблюдал за ним и его дочерью. Они были близки, вместе работали весь день — она в доме, он — в лесу, а по вечерам сидели у камина, разговаривая о счастливых временах. Родственные связи идеально подходили для сделок, Зверь это знал — близкие люди готовы на многое ради друг друга.

Когда Зверь нашел фонарь, пришло время для нового шага.

Божество должно лгать хранителю фонаря, лгать о существах, скрывающихся в темноте, говоря, что фонарь необходим, чтобы осветить путь домой. Что ж, Зверь понимал, почему человек мог не захотеть остаться в бесконечном темном лесу до тех пор, пока не начнется новый день.

Разлучить членов семьи было так же просто, как оторвать ноги у насекомого. 

Было легко убедить Лесника в том, что он заблудился по собственной вине, и именно поэтому не был рядом с дочерью, когда она умирала.

— Душа твоей дочери может жить в этом фонаре. Поддерживай пламя — и она останется с тобой, — сказал Зверь, сочувственно пожав плечами, — он сохранит все ее мысли, все ее воспоминания.

Лесник почувствовал себя попавшим в силки. 

— Ч-чудовище, — он запнулся, глядя на пустой фонарь.

— Да, некоторые называют меня чудовищем, — задумчиво произнес Зверь, — но я лишь пытаюсь тебе помочь.

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

— Повтори.

— Я согласен на твою проклятую сделку! — выкрикнул он, все еще чувствуя слезы горя на своем лице. 

Стиснув зубы, Лесник направился к эделвудскому дереву, росшему рядом с поляной. 

Он несколько раз ударил по стволу и веткам, до тех пор, пока масло не потекло в подставленную ладонь. Он слил по масло по собственным пальцам в носик фонаря.

Зверь наблюдал за этим, чувствуя, как его самого заполняет восторг — теперь, когда у фонаря есть хозяин, все изменится. Зверь станет сильнее и сможет заманить в Неизведанное еще больше людей, превратить их в эделвудские деревья — и повторить все заново. 

— Мне нечем его зажечь, — сказал Лесник, пытаясь подавить жалкие всхлипы, прорывавшиеся между слов. — У меня нет спичек.

— Не важно, — ответил Зверь. Он снова извлек из-под плаща шар света, бросил его Леснику — и тот поймал его. — Теплая душа твоей дочери поможет ему разгореться.

В считанные секунды свет заполнил фонарь. 

Создавая искру, способную зажечь масло, Зверь замер и напрягся, но Лесник не заметил этого, неспособный отвести взгляд от света, в котором отражались воспоминания о счастливых временах. 

— Это и есть наша сделка, — сказал Зверь, отступая в темноту. Он уже чувствовал, как к нему возвращается сила, разум слился с лесом, и Зверь ощутил жизненную силу каждого растения и животного. — Теперь мы связаны, и ты будешь исполнять мои приказы, рубить деревья и поддерживать огонь. 

Последние слова Зверь почти пропел. Ему всегда нравились человеческие песнопения.

— Покажи мне путь домой, — Лесник, прищурившись, вгляделся в огонь фонаря.

— Это не было частью сделки, — ответил Зверь. Это была правда: они не говорили о возвращении домой. — Но я знаю пустующую мельницу поблизости. 

Он указал на северо-запад.

Мельница была у ручья, совсем рядом с ними. Зверь направился к ней сквозь тени, и Лесник последовал за ним, держа фонарь в руке, глядя на него, не отводя глаз от того, что считал духом своей дочери.

— Я буду называть тебя лесником, — сказал Зверь, когда они остановились на гребне невысокого холма, глядя на долину, в которой находилась мельница. — Хранитель Фонаря — не самое подходящее имя. 

Лесник спустился в долину, а Зверь остался в тени. 

Он мог бы найти множество последователей, но Зверю было достаточно одного человека, готового верно служить всю жизнь. Даже если он не принял эту участь не по доброй воле. 

Зверь наблюдал за тем, как покачивался свет фонаря в такт шагам лесника.

Все оказалось так просто.

Он чувствовал, как к самому лесу возвращаются прежние силы, снова ощущал связь с землей и свежим осенним воздухом. 

Бог — неотъемлемая часть леса. Природа может казаться людям хаотичной и разрозненной, но в основе всего всегда лежит план.

С коротким смешком Зверь снова шагнул в тени, оставляя Лесника, уже добравшегося до дверей мельницы, в одиночестве. Нужно было посетить окраины леса и найти новые души, которые превратятся в эделвудские деревья, которые Лесник обязан будет срубить. 

Нарубить дров и разжечь огонь.


End file.
